Slumber Party
by cabbitt
Summary: The g-boys crash a slumber party and are taken hostage.


  
Slumber Party by Spacey Aurian  
  
Comments~My friends and I created sort of a Gundam Wing next generation. Cheeto is a girl and she's Miaka's littkle sister.Relena is not Heero's girlfriend(sorry to all you HY&RP fans). Duo doesn't have a girlfriend(sorry all you DM & HS fans). This is my first entered story soo..... I hope you enjoy it. Also I am NOT married to Wufei. He is my big bro k?   
Angel is Duo's lil sister and Rose is Noin's little sister k? Let's start the story......   
(author's note: Mr. Teddykins is Wufei's stuffed bunny)  
  
Angel: Okay... I have the chips, tea, soda, games, videos and popcorn. What's missing?  
Miaka: (grinning) Maybe the guests?  
Angel: Oh yeah.. hehe  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spacey: Okay Rose, Truth or Dare?  
Rose: Dare  
Spacey: Okay this will be good! I dare you to steal Mr. Teddykins from under Wufei's bed. You can take one other person with you.  
Rose: I'll take Miaka  
Spacey: Remember you have to be back within half an hour.   
Rose: Teddykins is as good as ours.  
Cheeto: Poor Wu-man  
Spacey: We'll give Mr. Teddykins back...  
Rose: Maybe!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Angel: That was quick!  
Rose: It only took us three minutes to get there, one to find Teddykins, and three to get back.  
Cheeto: How about Wufe? Was he there?  
Rose: Nope, he and the guys are having a night out on the town.  
Miaka: His bedroom was weird. He had a shrine to Mr. Teddykins and pictures and stuff. It was creepy!!!  
Angel: At least you haven't seen Duo's Princess Monoke shrine.  
(Thump, scratch)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Cheeto: Who wants popcorn?  
Angel: Me  
Rose: Me  
Spacey: Me  
Miaka: Me  
Voice under the couch: Me, oops!  
Miaka: What the %^&*!  
Cheeto: Lift up the couch!  
Rose, Angel, and Spacey lifted up the couch and found Duo, lying flat on his stomach so he could see out from under the couch.  
Duo: (nevvously) Uh.. hi  
Angel: Okay Duo, You know what happens now.  
Duo: Noooo....... You wouldn't  
Angel: Don't kid yourself  
Duo: I am the God of Death and I .....  
Angel: WHATEVER!!!!  
Duo: Please don't!  
Angel: Too late, Rose?  
Rose: Yeah?  
Angel: Go get a action figure  
Rose: Why?  
Angel: 'cause its time for them to get a first hand lesson in karate....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
Angel pressed the chop button on the blender and the poor little action figure was chopped into little bits.  
Angel: Here ya go Duo, little guy pieces... ( Miaka ties him to a chair)  
Miaka: So ya don't think you can go anywhere. Now what do we do?  
Rose: Tie Teddykins to the fan!  
Spacey: k  
(rustle, bump)  
Wufei jumps out of the closet grabs Mr. Teddykins and runs out of the house. Spacey runs after him.  
Spacey: Come back here, big bro. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!  
Wufei: You'll never catch me little sister, I've always been faster than you.  
Spacey: Forget it. I'm going back to the party.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Angel: (pacing) So men who sent you?  
After Wufei ran out the five girls decided to search the house. They found Heero in the attic, Quatre outside looking through the window, and Trowa in the bathroom.  
Angel: I said WHO SENT YOU??  
By now the three boys were struggling against the ropes that tied them to the chairs.  
Angel: The only way I shall release you three( not including Duo) is if you all dress up as girls.  
Heero: Never!  
Quatre: No way!  
Trowa: Yeah right!  
Miaka: No seriously, you guys, you gotta do something.  
Angel: (suddenly gets an idea, runs upstairs, grabs a brush, runs back downstairs, and then starts to brush Heero's hair)  
Heero: What the HELL are you doing?  
Angel: Braiding your hair  
Heero: AAAAH! DAMN YOU!! NOOO!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The three boys are still tied up but with one slight alteration: Heero was braided and gagged!  
Angel: (holding a mirror so Heero can see himself) Now, don't you look pretty?!?  
Heero: AHUMMMMMM  
Rose suddenly can't take the idea of Heero with braids and runs over and unties him.  
Heero: Bye guys, gotta go!!!  
Quatre: Wait! What about us?  
Heero: Sorry man, someone's gotta live to tell the tale!  
Angel: But wait Heero,(blocking the door) this is a party, we're supposed to be groovin.  
Heero: (pushes Angel out of the way and opens it) Forget you, your nuts! (runs down the street)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rose: So, Quatre, what should we do with you huh? Maybe we should call Dorothy.  
Quatre: NOOOOOOOOO!!! I'll do almost anything just don't call the floating eyebrow chick! PLLEEAAASSSSEE  
Rose: Too late, I already called her  
Quatre: NNNNOOOOOOO (picks up chair, runs to the door, sits, opens the door, stands, and then runs out the door screaming)  
Rose: I was just kidding!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Angel: So girls, what should we do with Trowa?  
Rose: Maybe we could mess up his hair?  
Cheeto: I have an even better idea. Let's give him a mohawk!  
Trowa: AAAAHHHH!! (picks up chair and runs screaming into the street)  
Angel: Oh man, there goes all the fun  
Miaka: What do we do now? WAIT!!  
All: What?  
Miaka:(grinning evily) We still got Duo.  
Duo: (gulps)(smiles)(shaking)  
Cheeto: Whatca gonna do? Kiss him??  
SMACK POW BAM  
Cheeto: ow(faints)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spacey: Well, we could make him a pinata  
Duo: (amazed) You'd make me a pinata?   
Miaka: (getting the idea) Sure  
(others clueless)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Duo: Get me down!! I said GET ME DOWN!  
Its five minutes after and Duo IS now a pinata.  
Spacey: B-b-but you said you wanted to be a pinata!  
Miaka: So we made YOU a pinata!  
Duo: I said GET ME DOWN!  
Miaka: B-B-ut you look so funny!  
Duo: Miakaaaaaa...  
Miaka: B-B-But   
Duo: Now, Miaka!  
Miaka: Omea okorusu shinigami  
Duo: (menacigly) GET..ME...DOWN  
Miaka: Okay... ok.. ok...  
(cuts him down)  
Thump  
Miaka: Well.. you said you wanted down  
Angel: Okay girls..  
Duo: .. and Duo  
Angel: fine.. Okay girls AND Duo, I've decided to make a dress for the party next weekend. Will you guys help me?  
All: Sure  
Angel: k, good cause I also need a model that wears about the same size as me.  
(All look at Duo)  
Duo: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Miaka: Sorry Duo..  
Duo is now struting his stuff down a walk way, swaying his hips, like a model on the runway made out of three tables pushed together. All the girls dig in their pockets for money, find some, and start waving it around. Duo grabs all the money and runs out of the house.  
Angel: Hey! Come back here, that dress was an Angel original!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spacey: (Pointing towards the bathroom) What's that?  
Miaka: What's what?  
Spacey: That thing in the corner!  
Miaka: Oh, that's Trowa's slinky.  
Suddenly, Angel's door burst open. Trowa ran in grabbed the slinky out of Cheeto's hand, kissed Cheeto on the cheek, and ran out)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning....  
  
Angel: Well I guess the party's over.  
Miaka: Yup!  
Angel: I'll see you all next Friday(winks)  
All: Yes  
  
  
END  
  
What did ya think. Email me if ya want. Like don't like it email me. Oh! I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me! "  
sayonara  
  
Spacey Chang(Aurian) P.S. I wrote this story before I changed my last name to Aurian. 


End file.
